


The Promise of Spring

by snowshus



Category: The Secret Garden - Frances Hodgson Burnett
Genre: Epistolary, Multi, WW1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-27 17:45:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17771348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowshus/pseuds/snowshus
Summary: You'll find enclosed our garden's first flower of the year.





	The Promise of Spring

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FairestCat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairestCat/gifts).



 

Dearest Dickon,

We hope this letter finds you well and in good spirits. Mary and I miss you terribly and pray every minute for your safe return. Our world is dull and grey and I fear without you here there will be no spring. Mary has enclosed a clipping of the garden’s first flower. You see how small and pale it is, forced to grow without your love to help it bloom? You simply must return immediately or it is likely the garden will never bloom again.

I’m sorry, I shouldn’t be guilting you. I know you would come home in a second if you could. ~~I just~~ I miss you so much. I spend all of the day worrying after you and wishing that you were home, safe, where you belong - between Mary and me among the roses.

I lied earlier. Spring is well on it’s way and the garden is coming along splendidly. I hate it. I could not survive without you and it is an affront that the trees and flowers do not wither as I do in your absence. ~~I think I understand my father a bit better of late. If you were to~~ I know you’d tell me I am making terrible magic thinking such things so I will endeavour to think good thought and make good magic from here on.

Mary wants me to tell you that she will make sure the garden is the most beautiful is has ever been for you when you return. Between the two of us, I think she secretly believes as long as garden thrives then so shall you. I hope she is right for it is growing wonderfully.

I miss you. I miss you. I miss you.

Sorry, Mary borrowed my paper for a bit. I miss you too. We love you so, more than mere words can hope to express.

Yours forever and ever and ever,

Colin (and Mary)


End file.
